


Just Hanging Around: Imagine getting stuck up a tree and Legolas having to come rescue you

by thatkgrl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, slight romantic overtones if you sorta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: What it says in the title really. A story I wrote using an imagine from imaginexhobbit as inspiration. Enjoy!
Ernil nin means "my prince" in Sindarin, btw.





	

Now you’d done it; you’d gotten yourself caught high up in a tree. In Mirkwood. Where there’s giant man (and elf)-eating spiders. Typical, just typical. And of course you had to be out here all alone–even the guards weren’t out in this part of Mirkwood at this time of day.

You had decided to go exploring and hunting by yourself. In hindsight that was perhaps not the brightest idea you’d ever had. You had climbed a tree to see if you could see any deer or other wildlife. Hanging upside down on one of the branches you sighed to yourself as you tried to ease your legs out of the webbing they were caught in.

“Stupid spiders with their stupid webs,” you muttered to yourself. Letting out a deep sigh as silently as you could manage, you tried to reach your hands up to a nearby branch to get a hold of it to haul yourself up, but that did no good.

“I really should have paid more attention in Phys. Ed. Oh well, bit late for **that** now.”

You continued struggling for several long minutes, but it did no good; you were truly stuck. Suddenly, you heard a noise in the distance that sounded a little too much like the spiders for your taste.

“O heck no, please don’t be them. Anything but them. O please, o please, o please don’t be them.”

You had no such luck. They were coming for you. They had heard and seen you and were heading straight for you. They were getting closer and closer when suddenly you could hear someone– someone male, you discerned from the grunts and other sounds which you heard—was getting closer. The hisses and screeches of the spiders alerted you to what he was doing and to his position. He was getting much closer now.

“(Y/N), what are you doing up there?” Ah, so the voice belonged to Prince Legolas, your friend. Perfect. You weren’t going to hear the end of this for at _least_ an age.

“Oh, you know, just hanging around”, you quipped.

“Ha-ha, very funny. You know you should not be out here by yourself at this time of day.”

“I know, but I wanted to do a little hunting by myself before it became dark. This”, you said pointing around, “was **not** on my agenda”.

“Oh?”

“How about you help me get down and _then_ we’ll talk.”

“Fair enough.” With that he slashed at the webbing. He continued slashing at the webbing until you were able to wiggle yourself out. With that you fell into his waiting arms.

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” He stated with a slight giggle.

“Oh shush you… You can let me down, you know.”

“Oh, yes. Right.” With that he gently lowered you to the ground while blushing and stepped back to allow you room to dust yourself off.

“Shall we head back now?” he enquired.

“Lead on, _ernil nin_.”

With that you both headed back to the palace before any of the spiders’ buddies came to avenge them.


End file.
